


Linger

by grand_theft_karma



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, cannibalism mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_theft_karma/pseuds/grand_theft_karma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU drabble for 01x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

 Royalle knows that Powers age slower than normal people, but regeneration probably makes it even slower than that. It's evident now, when Wolfe is awake. He looks and moves like the man Royalle knew ten years before: quick, confident. Like all that time didn't touch him at all. The memories make Royalle's heart ache. He should've been strong, ruthless the first time around. Should've been able to kill Wolfe, when he asked. He'd failed then, a lovesick young fool, a coward, a liar. Now Johnny Royalle has failed again.

 Wolfe looks at him, with the eyes that are impossibly bright, like thin translucent ice over deep cold water. There's recognition and a hint of amusement in them. He steps forward and Royalle tries not to step back. For a moment he thinks that Wolfe will attack him, will go for the throat. He doesn't want to flee though, something inside of him longs for the redemption. It may as well end like this.

 "How I've missed you,"  Wolfe says and smiles, sincere and warm. "Do you know that you've kept me sane? I'm sure that was not your goal, but nevertheless your visits gave me a measurement of time. Even when I was not fully aware of where I was and what I was, I could sense you."

 Wolfe places hands on his shoulders, slowly and carefully like he doesn't want to startle Johnny into teleporting away. The most fucked-up thing about it is how Royalle's knees still go weak when Wolfe looks at him like that. Like he's special, like he's the chosen one. Wolfe pulls him closer, presses his mouth to Royalle's. The touch is unbearably tender and slick with blood, and Johnny is overwhelmed by longing that rises in him. Then Wolfe pushes him aside. When Royalle is up again he can hear crunching and tearing noises from the corner, where the nurse had tried to hide. He already knows what's happened but makes himself watch anyway before leaving.

 Later, when he paces around the club smoking one cigarette after another, terrified and sick of the catastrophe he inadvertently caused, he still can't get taste of tenderness and blood out of his mouth, out of his mind.


End file.
